Disguised Angel
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: Hisoka watches Tsuzuki sleep and remembers. This is after the series and after they've gotten together. Please ignore the OOCness and enjoy the love between Hisoka and Tsuzuki.


Disguised Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants of Darkness/Yami no Matsuei. All affiliated characters and events belong solely to Yoko Matsushita.

I do, however, own the poem that I used. If you wish to use it, please contact me and ask me before you do. Also, give credit where credit is due.

Well, please read and review. Thanks!

Hisoka watched Tsuzuki as he slept, remembering when he had first met his partner. He had been convinced, at first glance, that Tsuzuki had been the vampire he'd been hunting at the time. How surprised he'd been when the young man had turned around and had been met by a soul-catching pair of violet eyes, not that he had realized it at the time.

Who would've ever guessed that such a rough start could lead to such a wonderful life? If they'd met in any other way, for all anyone knows things might have turned out different. Thank the gods above that it hadn't.

_Wearing black all over_

_Looking like the devil's helper_

_Yet with the kindness of an angel_

_As if you're just a kid_

At that time, he'd been thoroughly convinced that Tsuzuki had been the best in the whole Ministry. He also remembered that after he'd found out that Chief Konoe had fooled him, he drank sake until he'd passed out. While he was passed out, he'd felt Tsuzuki's anger when he'd found out that Hisoka himself had been murdered.

It had surprised him beyond all belief. Why would this man that he'd just met feel so much anger at the fact that Hisoka himself had been killed? It was almost as if it had happened to him personally.

He had been glad that Tsuzuki hadn't pushed him away when he had wanted him too. Like he'd expected him too once he'd found out about his powers. However he'd done just the opposite and had pulled Hisoka closer as if he was trying to protect him. It had been a completely new experience for him.

_You're a disguised angel_

_Looking like a devil_

_But acting like an angel_

_Please don't ever change_

He remembered meeting Muraki again for the first time after his death. When Muraki had revealed his hidden memories, he'd been shocked. Thank god that Tsuzuki had come in right at that moment, otherwise who knows what might've happened.

Hisoka's eyes clouded over as he remembered watching Tsuzuki jump in front of Muraki's attack for him. He'd been shocked at horrified, afraid that Tsuzuki might've died. He also remembered when he'd combined with the lavender-eyed man to defeat Muraki.

Then, after all that was over, he'd been begged to stay on as Tsuzuki's partner. Little did they know that he'd planned to even if they hadn't asked him.

_The eyes that pierce my soul_

_Scare me to my deepest depths_

_But also comfort me as I see_

_That you won't judge me immediately_

Hisoka brushed a strand of hair off of the face the man sleeping beside him. He gazed at the closed lids, remembering all the different emotions that could be seen in them. He'd seen them begging for treats or something else he'd wanted. He'd seen those beautiful amethyst eyes cloud over in sadness and pain whenever someone got hurt. He'd seen those eyes smile at him like he was the only one in the world, making him feel special. Though most painful had to have been when he'd seen those eyes wishing for death. He didn't think he could stand to see him like that ever again.

_With a past that is darkened_

_Through deeds of others and your own_

_Yet still you trust the world_

_And open your heart to those around_

One thing he would never understand about Tsuzuki was how he managed to trust everyone around him no matter how many times he'd gotten hurt. He'd helped the singer Maria to escape Muraki's control so she wouldn't have to kill anymore. He'd saved souls and helped some like Hisae to fulfill their last wishes. He'd risked life and limb to help save Hijiri and Kazusa even though he'd been taken over by the demon Sagatanasu.

On the Queen Camella, he remembered his own rage at seeing Muraki alive again and so close to Tsubaki. He could recall his own relief at seeing Muraki dead, and the hatred when he found out it hadn't been real. Then he remembered warm arms holding him as he cried out about having to kill Tsubaki after Muraki had shot her. If not for Tsuzuki, Hisoka didn't know how he would've lived afterwards.

_You promise to protect everyone_

_And take it personally if you can't_

_I watch you break your heart time and again_

_Wish I could help you out_

Hisoka couldn't help but smile when his lover snuggled closer and murmured his name. He looked like a child whenever he was asleep, despite being several years his senior. He looked like he should be protected, not doing the protecting. Yet despite that, he wants to protect everyone who needs help. He tried to protect Hijiri and Kazusa, and felt miserable that he hadn't been able to. The poor, ebony-haired man had also been really upset when he'd failed to help Professor Mitani. It didn't seem to matter to him how many he saved, all that he really seemed to care about were those he couldn't help, like Maki and Mariko.

_But you look like a devil_

_And act like an angel_

_I am almost afraid_

_That's why I fell for you_

Hisoka was shaken from his reminiscing when he heard Tsuzuki's sleepy voice say, "Hey 'Soka, what are you up?"

"I was just thinking," he said, turning his own emerald eyes down to look at his lover, "go back to sleep."

"You need to sleep too," Tsuzuki demanded sleepily. Despite the glazed over sleepy look in his eyes, Hisoka knew that the older man wouldn't go back to sleep until he had.

"Okay, okay," the blond boy sighed as he settled down beside his lover.

"Love you Hisoka," Tsuzuki murmured as he pulled the younger man closer to him and closed his eyes.

"Love you too Tsuzuki," were the last words Hisoka said before he fell asleep.

_I fell in love with_

_The disguised angel_

_Who looks like a devil_

_But has a soul as pure as light_

AN: Please read and review! Did you like it, hate it, what? I really want to know. Thanks ahead of time!


End file.
